Just One, uh, more amor ?
by bluegirlalexis
Summary: Punssss... lol   c  Andrew Hussie's characters.
1. The Night Before

Ch. 1 : Prelude to Just one, uh More?

AT: hEY gAMZEE. }: )

TC: WhY hElLo My FiNe AsS mUtHeRfUcKeR'! : O) hOnK

AT: wHAT ARE YOU, uH, UP TO?

TC: I wAs GoNnA aSk If Yo FiNe AsS wAnTeD tO aLl Up AnD cOmE oVeR tA mAkE oUt?

...

...MuThErFuCkA?

AT: vERY TO THE POINT...uH, yES, i'LL, uH, HEAD OVER NOW.

This was the third day in a row Gamzee wanted Tavros over to make out. Tavros always loved it – ALWAYS – but he wasn't sure what that made him and Gamzee. Were they bros with make out session advantages? Were they matesprits? Were they just really close friends? "What are we?"

Tavros made it to Gamzee's hive; KNOCK! KNOCK! "Heeeee-eeyyy, Mutherfucka?" His long, drawn out "Heeee-eeeyyy" let Tavros know Gamzee was just finished with his pies...he stank too. Because the high was just hitting Gamzee, he was going to kiss sloppy. "Get yo cute, mutherfuckin' ass in here." Gamzee pulled Tavros in the room and led him to a couch. Gamzee straddled Tavros, keeping him sat in the corner edge of the couch, and nipped at his nose.

"Uh, Gamzee..." Tavros' face went from tanned to copper quickly, when Gamzee nibbled at his ear-lobe. "Ooh" he moaned. "G-G-Gamzee..." Gamzee ignored him and trailed kisses from his ear to the crease between his lower jaw, and neck. That was Tavros' spot; he melted under Gamzee's touch. "G-"

"Shhh" Gamzee shushed him. He was trying to turn Tavros on, but he kept fighting it. Gamzee moved his mouth over Tavros' and slung his tongue in his mouth. "Mmmm" they both moaned simultaneously. Gamzee tried to do everything with his tongue at once, swirling it around the others, and moving it side to side...it was all just very sloppy to Tavros; wonderfully sloppy.

Without realizing it, Gamzee was pushing Tavros down on the couch, so his back would be on the cushioned seats. Of course he followed him down, so his arms were the only support he had from full on giving into having Tavros. "What if one mutherfuckin' arm fell..." he thought. He brought one arm down to his elbow, so their hips were grinding now. "Good mutherfuckin' idea... full of mutherfuckin' miracles..." Gamzee was trying to stretch the boundaries.

Everything was happening so fast. "Gamzee!" Tavros broke their kiss. "I can't, uh, live this lie!" He pushed Gamzee off (not all because of his doing) and got up.

Gamzee reached his hand out and caught Tavros'. "What mutherfuckin' lie?" He looked dazed and confused.

"I, uh, just uh..."  
>"Now you're gonna keep all up and mutherfuckin' shushed?" Gamzee got frustrated.<p>

"We aren't, uh, anything to each other!" His eyes welled up.

"So you aren't flushed for this Mutherfucker back..." he trailed off.

"Back...? You're, uh, flushed for me?"

"Why else would this Mutherfucker wanna make out with you, and all up and mutherfuckin' do anything to please you? I mean, does yo ass remember the time I mutherfuckin' fell outta a twenty foot mutherfuckin' tree to catch a butterfly for yo ass? Of course I'm flushed."

His speech was slurred, but it seemed so affirming to Tavros. "You're, uh, flushed for me?" He needed to hear Gamzee say it.

"I, mutherfuckin' Gamzee Makara, am mutherfuckin' flushed for you." He got the hint.

"I'm, uh, flushed for you too."

His face turned a royal purple. Gamzee drew closer to Tavros and stared down at his lips intensely, like his eyes could miraculously part them and make them beg for his kiss. They did.

Gamzee happily obliged. His tongue swept in with certain finesse this time; Gamzee softly licked at Tavros' lips to open them, and then gently glided his tongue in Tavros' mouth. "Mmmm". "Was that me or Gamzee?" Tavros thought.

Gamzee started to roam around Tavros chest with his hands, doing the most amazing little scratches. His nails would dig a little further, each time Tavros changed the pace of the kiss, or switch sides he tilted his head. It wasn't a pain, but like a little gesture Tavros knew he was doing well by. Gamzee wouldn't be the only impassioned kisser.

"Gam-? Tav-?" Terezi peeked in, a huge grin on her maniacal face. "What are you guys up to?"

Tavros got up as quickly as a startled bunny. He and Gamzee were now separated by at least two feet. "Sorry Gamzee, I have to, uh, go..." Tavros turned back to Gamzee, once behind Terezi, and blew a cute little kiss at him. "Good Night." He mouthed out.

Gamzee waved, and Terezi turned back to face Tavros. She smiled, when Tavros felt his face heat up, and his blush only spread. He ran home.

Once home, he crawled into bed, love drunk, and thought only of Gamzee as he slept. "I'm flushed for you" replayed in his mind all night. "I am for you, too", he muttered in his rest. He'd never slept so well.


	2. Today in the park

JuSt oNe, uH MORE?

"So kiss me agaaaaa-ain, 'cause only you can stop this st-st-st-st-stutterin'. Uh,,,, Kiss me agaa-a-ain, and ease me su-su su-su su-su su-su-su-sufferin'..." Tavros sang along with the music from his Husktop. He was such a romantic. "Oh Gamzee, kiss me aaga-a-ain!" he improvised. Last night had been _pretty much _perfect. Tavros had confessed how he felt; Gamzee had confessed he felt the same. They both stared at each other waiting for something to happen. Like they would magically be drawn like magnets, and they totally were. It was like when they were first drawn together when they were little grubs. Fireworks went off. Gamzee actually focused completely on him and kissed Tavros...his lips latched onto Tavros' throat, his hands roamed Tavros' chest. Tavros moaned like crazy...it was all so fast - then Terezi stumbled in, because she heard them and wanted to watch. They stopped, immediately embarrassed, and Tavros left. "Not rudely or anything."

The Husktop noise went off, so Tavros knew someone had trolled him.

TC: HeY, mY bEsTeSt MuThErFuCkIn' BrO eVeR!

AT: uH, hEY GAMZEE.

"We're still just bro's..." Tavros felt a flood of cold run up and down his body. His heart clenched. "Really? Was he on too much Sopor? Did he remember anything from last night?"

TC: YoU wAnNa MuThErFuCkIn' ChIlL ToDaY?

AT: uH, THAT'S OK WITH ME, i uH, THINK.

TC: CoOoOoOoOl TaVbRo. LoOk OuT yOuR mUtHeRfUcKiN' wInDoW? :o) hOnK

Gamzee was sitting outside, on the sidewalk, sending him messages.

AT: uH, GIVE ME A SECOND. i'LL COME GET THE DOOR. }:)

Tavros' new legs were still pretty weak, and more so from this new-found sorrow. Tavros heard Gamzee say he was "100,000,000 percent flushed" for him. "Could he really have been joking? Was his voice lower from the intensity or Sopor?" A million things were rushing through his head – his heart beat like no time before with curiosity, longing, anticipation – his body was turning to slack as his hand turned his door knob –

"Hey Mutherfucker!" Gamzee's face had been right up on the door, and was now right in Tavros' face.

"AH!" Tavros stumbled back.

As aloof as Gamzee seemed, he was very attentive, and caught Tavros before he hit the floor. "I didn't mean to all up and mutherfuckin' scare you." Tavros could see the frown underneath his painted smile.

"No, no, I just, uh, didn't expect you to be so close to the door..."

Gamzee perked up. "Good, you all up and had this Mutherfucker worried Tavbro." Gamzee helped Tavros out the door.

"Uh, Gamzee, what are we, uh, going to do?"

Gamzee put his nose right aligned to Tavros', and said, "You'll have to wait and mutherfuckin' see." Tavros could feel Gamzee's breath on his mouth; saw something lusty in his eyes. Tavros leaned in for a kiss. His lips stood out and his face was copper.

"Come on, Tavbro." Gamzee was already tons of feet in front of him.

They'd been walking along the same sidewalk from twenty minutes. "Gam, are we, uh, lost...?"

"This Mutherfucker don't get lost." He just kept walking. Tavros dragged his feet.

"What does it matter? We're just, uh, Bro's anyways." Tavros thought.

"You sure are mutherfuckin' walkin' slow..." Gamzee was, again, right in front of Tavros' face. Tavros' face got copper again.

"Uh, Sorry..." Gamzee princess lifted Tavros, and swung him on his back. "G-G-Gamzee - ?" Tavros was surprised.

Gamzee interrupted him, "I don't want your precious legs to get all up and worn out." Gamzee smiled lovingly behind him, at Tavros. Tavros' blush spread like wildfire – like that time Gamzee tried to make Sopor Pie with one of those new solar ovens, and it ended up catching fire and spreading around a couple feet radius of grass. He still wasn't sure how that was possible. They probably shouldn't have left it out all day...Tavros could link everything back to Gamzee... everything.

Tavros closed his eyes, and let the swaying feeling Gamzee walked with, put him in a half sleep. He remembered the kiss from last night. His mouth could feel Gamzee's tongue exploring it. He could feel Gamzee pulling at his hair, his horns, roaming his chest...

"Hey, Bro, did you all up and fall asleep on me?" Gamzee doted on Tavros.

"Uh, uh, NO!" Tavros was embarrassed. He was seated in an open grassy park.

"It's alright; it was really mutherfuckin' cute." Gamzee's face turned a bit purple, even visible under his makeup. "I'm mutherfuckin' sorry Bro, I just kinda watched you for a bit.

"Oh..." Tavros couldn't help but think about all the times he watched Gamzee sleep, like when they had sleepovers. Gamzee's lips parted because he breathed heavy through his mouth. He did this adorable cross between a moan and snore.

"Tavros...I mutherfuckin' love you." Gamzee was looking directly into Tavros' eyes. He grabbed for Tavros' hand and pulled it to his mouth, to kiss it. Tavros recognized where they were; this was the park they first met at when they were little grubs. This moment brought back so many memories, "miracles" as Gamzee would say.

"So we're more than Bros?" His eyes got teary.

"What?" Gamzee sounded offended that he might even have thought that they weren't.

"You said I was your best bro...and...and you love me?

"I always mutherfuckin' have." Gamzee looked down, bewildered. "Do you, like, not feel the same mutherfuckin' way?" His eyebrows arched down, so sad.

"I do! I'm _in_ love with you Gam." He paused, amazed he didn't stutter.A tear rolled down his cheek. Gamzee kissed it away. "Why haven't you uh, tried kissing me? Why did you wait this long? I was so worried when you called me your best bro...I thought I was, uh, caught in the bro-zone."

"I told you last night, I'm flushed for you. I didn't kiss you, 'cause you all up and mutherfuckin' left as soon as I stopped."

"Oh..." he felt guilty; he was embarrassed, Gamzee wasn't. He left him there. "Can you uh..."

"Yes Mutherfucker?" Gamzee smirked, like he could read his mind.

"Can I have just one, uh, more kiss?"

"You can get as many mutherfuckin' kisses as you want, if you do this Mutherfucker the honor of being his matesprit." Gamzee moved closer to his lips, grabbed his hair.

"YES!" Gamzee pushed Tavros' back to the ground, got on top of him. He kissed Tavros' with all the love and passion one could ever feel for someone, and received all of that love back.


End file.
